Be My Teenage Dream Tonight
by ohsimplething
Summary: AU!Klaine. Kurt is dragged to a bar by Puck to meet guys. Only one boy takes his fancy. One-shot.


"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Puck insisted, tugging on Kurt's arm to pull him into the bar. The latter boy doubted this and shot his friend a look.

"I don't even see why you're here," Kurt said a little bitterly. He'd been coaxed into going out tonight on the promise of free drinks. Of course his _darling friend _had failed to mention exactly where they were going and it had only been when Kurt saw the name 'Scandals' that he realised tonight might be a whole lot different than he'd first expected. "This is a gay bar, Noah. And unless there's something you're not telling me…"

"Dude, no, I love you but not like that," Puck replied, scouring the area as they took seats at the bar. The thought of Puck searching a room full of gay guys terrified Kurt and he wondered exactly what was in store for him tonight. "Look, I'm your wingman," Puck told him with what he assumed to be a reassuring pat to Kurt's leg, though the thinner boy didn't find it reassuring in the slightest, "We need to get you laid."

Kurt tried to hide his shock and disdain for the words that had just left Puck's mouth. "Excuse me?"

"It's like I said," Puck responded, still looking over the guys in the dimly lit bar, "It's about time you found someone, Kurt."

"What and you expect me to find my soul mate _here_?" Kurt asked dryly, wondering exactly what went through that Mohawk-ed head sometimes.

"Well, no, but I'm sure you'll find someone interested," Puck said calmly, nudging Kurt's foot with his, "You're an attractive guy, if you're into that. I bet boys will just fall to your feet at the chance of a fuck."

"Um, ew," Kurt exclaimed, distraught at the fact that Puck was _discussing his sex life _as if it was the weather. "I don't want that anyway," Kurt said, blushing slightly. "I'm not a 'one-night-stand' kinda guy."

Puck shrugged. "Fine, whatever tingles your jingles."

Kurt shuddered, wondering for the third time tonight alone why he was such good friends with this guy.

"Look, Noah, I appreciate… the sentiment but I'm quite alright being single," Kurt lied smoothly, not wanting to go into how unhappy and lonely he felt a lot of the time. It was just how things were, though. Ohio wasn't exactly a place bustling with guys who were out and proud, then again this filled bar said otherwise. But there was also the fact that Kurt just wasn't the kind of guy people were interested in. He was bitchy and snarky and cared about clothes more than most girls and he just _wasn't attractive_ like Puck had stated.

Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't want a chance at love but he really doubted he would find it, especially not in a dingy bar like this.

"Okay, dude, I'm one of your best friends, right?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded. "I know you pretty well and I _know _you need a man in your life. You're miserable. I can see it, we all can see it. So please, at least for my benefit, let me try and find you someone? Just give it two hours, as promised I'll buy your drinks and we'll see what lucky guys get your phone number."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, not willing to admit how touched he was that his friend cared this much about his happiness. Puck may show it in weird ways but he really did care for Kurt.

"Fine," Kurt agreed, knowing he'd surely regret this later, "But you steer clear of any guys with tattoos or piercings, they are _definitely _not my type."

Puck laughed and clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Don't worry dude, I totally know your type."

Before Kurt could ask exactly how he knew Kurt's type when even the boy himself didn't know, Puck walked away, already heading towards a tall brunette with blonde highlights.

Kurt sighed and ordered himself a drink, preparing to settle in for what would certainly be an interesting night.

It became clear pretty quickly that Puck had no idea what kind of guys Kurt liked because he kept bringing over boys that resembled Finn. After the fourth guy who was unnaturally tall and big-boned had left, Kurt reached out to grab Puck's shirt and hold him in place.

"Okay, Finn was a phase," Kurt told him, trying hard not to smack Puck across the head for his stupidity. "He is now my step-brother. I do not like boys who look like him."

Puck nodded as he took in Kurt's words. He ordered Kurt another drink before rounding on the next poor guy who Puck was convinced would be perfect for Kurt. He was wearing clashing colours and really short shorts so Kurt truly doubted this.

Sipping on his drink contentedly a few minutes later, Kurt couldn't help but overhear a conversation to his right. A short brunette with cute curls had approached a blonde guy sitting a few stools away from Kurt.

"Hi," the brunette greeted and the blonde looked at him disinterestedly, "I'm doing a survey of what people think are the cheesiest pick up lines. So do you pick 'do you come here often?', 'what's your sign?' or 'hi I'm doing a survey of what people think are the cheesiest pick up lines?'"

Kurt tried hard not to laugh. He admired the bravery it would take this guy to say a line like that to someone. The blonde didn't seem to find it nearly as admirable as he looked at the shorter boy like he was dirt beneath his feet. "The last one," he muttered before taking his drink and walking away.

Kurt bit his lip, that rejection must've stung! If a guy as cute as this one had started talking to him he wouldn't have reacted that way no matter what the line! Luckily the brunette didn't seem to take it to heart as he burst out laughing the second the blonde walked away.

"Definitely 'do you come here often?'"

Kurt hadn't realised the words had left his lips until the boy swivelled to face him. "I mean it's just so overused," Kurt hastened to explain, feeling his cheeks redden a little.

The brunette offered him a genuine smile and Kurt felt his heart stutter in his chest. This boy was beautiful. His piercing eyes were a deep hazel and the way his curls kept falling into his eyes was the most adorable thing. Kurt had to stop himself from reaching over and brushing them out of the way. Clad in cuffed jeans and a tight lavender shirt, the boy was dressed well which Kurt approved of, and in clothes that showed off his good figure, which was a definite plus. And then there was that smile, that dazzling, gorgeous smile that had Kurt's insides flipping over themselves.

This boy was certainly attractive.

"It was a dare," he explained, nodding towards the blonde who had moved as far away from them as possible. "I had to use an awful pick up line. You see the two jerks bent over laughing?"

Kurt looked to where the boy was pointing and saw two guys in stitches.

"Yeah, those are my bastard friends who made me," the boy finished, offering Kurt another grin.

"Well you could've gotten a date out of the whole ordeal," Kurt said, enjoying the fact that he was actually having a conversation with this gorgeous boy, "Then who would've been laughing?"

Another smile graced this guy's face and Kurt couldn't help but return it, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach for being the reason for the grin.

"Exactly! Cheesy pick-up lines sometimes work!"

"So true," Kurt agreed, wishing he had the confidence to ask this guy to sit and have a drink with him. He was so intriguing and had a sense of humour, something Kurt simply required in potential boyfriends. And wow, that was quick of him to go from gawking to them suddenly being together. Sure the boy was cute and friendly but did that mean Kurt automatically wanted to go out with him?

Yeah, okay, he did; or at the very least get to know him more.

"So, do you date strangers?" the boy asked a moment later with a grin.

_If the stranger was you, _Kurt thought before shaking his head lightly.

"No, not generally," he answered truthfully.

The boy looked delighted at this response and grinned as he offered his hand to Kurt. "In that case, hi, I'm Blaine."

Kurt felt a chuckle escape his lips as he clasped the boy's hand in his and shook it. "I'm Kurt. And you really are a fan of corny pick up lines!"

Blaine's eyes danced with laughter and Kurt found it hard to not just drown in them. "It's true, I can't deny it. But it got me your name so surely that's a good sign?"

After twenty minutes or so Puck joined the two who were now chatting and laughing as they drank – both choosing non-alcoholic beverages now that they'd found someone they actually wanted to have a civilised conversation with.

"Okay, every guy in here is practically paired off," Puck said, slumping into the seat next to Kurt's before he saw that his friend wasn't alone. "And apparently you are too!" Puck grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Kurt who had to try very hard to refrain from kicking him under the table.

"Blaine, this is Puck, my idiot friend," Kurt explained, gesturing to the boy with the Mohawk who was ordering a very alcoholic drink and flirting with the bartender despite the fact that he was a guy. Kurt elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention and Puck looked back at him, startled and disgruntled.

"What?"

"You're straight, remember," Kurt hissed, _though sometimes I wonder,_ "And Puck, this is Blaine."

Puck nodded towards Blaine who offered him a hesitant smile.

"So, will you treat my boy right?" Puck wanted to know, taking a big gulp of his drink. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as Kurt blushed ferociously.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, looking to Kurt as if to ask for help.

"Well you want to date Kurt, right? He's my boy, you better treat him well," Puck said, completely unaware to the wording he'd used and how it could be misconstrued.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't realise he was taken," Blaine mumbled, feeling embarrassed and also slightly hurt. He _really _liked Kurt and had stupidly hoped something would come of this.

"I'm not!" Kurt was quick to add, maybe slightly too enthusiastically, "I'm single. When he says 'his boy' he means friend."

"Oh yeah, dude, I'm not gay," Puck clarified and Blaine visibly relaxed.

"Oh. Okay. Well, good. I mean, so it wouldn't matter if I asked for your number, Kurt?" Blaine asked with hopeful eyes.

And this is what it felt like to have a cardiac arrest, Kurt discovered. His heart beat rapidly as he smiled and offered his phone to Blaine to put his number in.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Kurt admitted and Blaine grinned. He then gave Kurt his phone back and offered his own to the boy who in turn gave him his number.

They chatted for the next half an hour whilst Puck did God knows what to keep himself entertained. Just when they were broaching the subject of going out next weekend Puck ran over to Kurt and effectively cut Blaine off.

"Okay, we need to go, I may have made out with some guy and he wants to get serious and we just need to go!" Puck said quickly, pulling on Kurt's arm repeatedly until the boy reluctantly stood up.

"I guess I've gotta go," Kurt announced sadly and Blaine instantly frowned.

"So soon?"

Kurt nodded, wishing he could stay longer too. "Unfortunately."

Standing up to say goodbye, Blaine put his hand on Kurt's forearm. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Hoping he didn't look as excited as he felt, Kurt nodded. "Okay. And we'll talk about next weekend."

"It's a date," Blaine said happily and Kurt smiled at his eagerness to meet again. Tonight had been so much better than he'd expected. Kurt had predicted sleazy guys or simply no takers but Blaine, Blaine was so much more than Kurt could've hoped for. He was so very different from any other person Kurt had ever met and it was one of the reasons why he liked the guy so much.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Kurt knew he was talking slower than necessary and postponing the goodbye as much as he could but he just wanted to be in Blaine's presence for even a second longer. If he could look at that smile or drown in those eyes for just a moment more he would be happy.

"Tomorrow," Blaine repeated and then before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine leant in to ghost his lips over Kurt's. "Is this okay?" he asked, making sure he wouldn't make Kurt uncomfortable. All Kurt could do was nod emphatically and then Blaine's lips collided with his in a sweet, gentle kiss that Kurt deepened after a few seconds. They both pulled away with huge smiles on their faces, wishing this night wasn't coming to a close.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Kurt said with one last smile and an adorable wave to Blaine before he left, positive his heart was about to beat right out of his chest.

A couple of years later Kurt remembered the evening and his reluctance to go. He remembered his joke about 'finding his soul mate in that bar' and he chuckled, so very pleased that he had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So just a random one-shot that came to mind. Hope you enjoyed :) Review and let me know! X<strong>


End file.
